


Just go with it

by becharlatan



Series: Just go with it [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm Zayn. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just go with it

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Carla Buni's Quelqu'un m'a dit on repeat. You guys should try listening to it too, if you fancy listening to French, beautiful voice and mad guitar skills. :)
> 
> Thank you for Rizo! You. Are. Amazing. x
> 
> I wanted to make this long, but I'm working with a kidfic and it's been so long overdue. So yeah, to the kidfic I go back :)
> 
> This is for all who had felt pathetic in their lives. Don't let anyone make you feel that, yeah?

Liam is starting to feel worse. Actually, he’s starting to get upset. And he can’t help but feel that he’s the most pathetic person in the entire world—in the entire universe.

He’s been waiting for Andy since 7. It’s already half-past 8, and there’s no other emotion to feel but helplessness and a maybe a hint of self-pity. 

He’s arrived earlier, making it to the restaurant 15 minutes before 7. He’s checked and confirmed their reservations some time ago, before he attended a meeting with Harry this afternoon. That was around 4 pm, and it’s already 7:30, and still no sign of Andy. 

Liam watches as the wick of the candle gets shorter and shorter each time and he can’t deny that he’s feeling a little bit bad because people are looking at him with those apologetic looks. 

When he got there, the waitress led him on a table right in the _middle_ of the room. He’s been delighted of course, because he’d always been fond of massive and expensive chandeliers. The table reserved for them is the perfect spot in the building. 

Liam looks up and stares at the crystals pointing down at him, wishing that they all fall down on him one by one, piercing him right through. He can’t help but be smashed by it, his blood pooling around him so that people won’t feel bad for him from dying out of humiliation but instead by some accident. _A man died waiting for his lover, smashed by the restaurant's chandelier_. That would be a wonderful headline. 

Maybe he can get his tools and loosen some of the screws. It wouldn’t be possible, what a stupid idea. He’s not Bruce Wayne. He’s just a normal, ordinary guy. And he’s douche of a boyfriend is nowhere to be found. 

When he glanced at his watch, 7:10 it said, he didn’t mind. He knew Andy’s workplace is a few stations of the tube away from the restaurant they’d agreed to have their date night. 

It was already 7:15 and the waitress asked if he wanted to get some appetizers or wine to drink while waiting. He declined, of course he does, because he’d rather eat when Andy’s arrived. The waitress smiled at him, told him that she’ll get back to him once he’d decided to order. She placed a basket of herb breadsticks and a glass of water just for good measure. 

He played with his phone, tried to accomplish a level in Candy Crush when he checked the time and frowned because it was already half-past 7. It wouldn’t take Andy _that_ long to get there. 

Closing the app, he opened his contacts and searched for Andy’s name (no need though, because Andy’s number is the first entry in his contacts). 

He waited for it to ring. It rang once, twice, thrice and forever until the service cut him and the call died. Liam figured that Andy might be walking and he knew that Andy’s didn’t like using his phone when he’s outside. 

He sighed and roamed his eyes around the room. He started humming, tapped his fingers on the table, starting to get anxious and worried for Andy. He fished a breadstick from the basket and munched on it delightly while watching other people enjoy their time. 

Usually, Liam would receive a text if anything bad happened, or call if it’s something urgent and important. He hadn’t received any, however and Liam wished he could just get up and walked outside or to the bathroom so he can call for Andy. 

He tried calling Andy again, fumbled his fingers on the screen and pressed ‘call’. 

It rang again; once, twice, thrice until Liam heard the beep signalling that the attempt call didn’t ring through. He bit his bottom lip and twisted his neck to crack it, easing the stiff out of it. 

He tried calling again and again, letting the ring leave worry and terror in his nerves until on the 12th call. When he redialled Andy’s number, the service was cut and Liam frown down the screen. He couldn’t reach Andy. 

& & &

It’s almost 8:45 and the basket of breadsticks is already empty, leave the parchment paper with grease on it. The glass on his left is also empty, and the waitress had refilled his glass four times already. 

He’s been hoping for a wonderful night. Work has been stressful lately and Liam just needs time to unwind. And spend some time with his boyfriend. That is the plan. But said boyfriend is missing and Liam couldn’t help but feel even more pathetic and embarrassed. 

He shouldn’t have waited this long if Andy wouldn’t even text him. It is so stupid of him. 

He pulls the collar of his shirt, loosening the first two buttons and slouches on his seat. The candle has already melted inside the small clear bowl, the fire long and wick almost burnt. He looks down on his lap feeling almost miserable. He can feel people staring at him, frowning at him, feeling sorry at him. He’s been their for more than an hour already and he shouldn’t be that stupid guy willing to wait even further because maybe, maybe something bad just happened on Andy’s way. 

He shouldn’t be that guy, but Liam and his hope are inseparable. And right now, he still is hoping that Andy would barge in the restaurant bring him flowers, tulips are his favorite, and apologize because he’s late. 

He can hear the waitress approaching his table, the grey cloud on his head so big. He can’t just believe it, Andy really flipped him. 

He’s always been the forgiving type, the understanding one, the caring and giving, and Andy abuses all of it. Andy takes everything Liam does for granted and right now Liam can’t help but feel bad for himself. 

How dare Andy leave him like that. It’s as clear as daylight that Andy is breaking up with him. Or even if not, it feels like that the next time they see each other it’ll be up for a conversation. He knows Andy was informed about the date night. He called Andy a while ago, during lunch time to remind him about their date. He reminded him a week ago, because Andy is forgetful. 

Feeling the waitress stand beside him, he clenches and unclenches his fists. He can feel her pity on him and that’s the most devastating feeling ever. 

“Sir? Do you want—“ 

He’s about to get up, pushing the chair back and hands on the armrest until he hears a loud voice echoing around the entire restaurant. 

“Sorry I’m late babe, the traffic is crazy right now,” says the voice, cutting the waitress. Liam tenses on his seat because _finally_ Andy is here. 

The waitress steps back, and looks at the guy. Liam realizes that Andy had shouted and made a grand entrance to gain everyone’s attention because people from the other tables are looking past him. He feels his cheeks warm, he’s going to forgive Andy, maybe play a bit hard to get and ask Andy to pay for their meal in return. Or maybe get him his favourite red velvet cake by the diner just a few blocks away from Liam’s flat. 

He hears footsteps going to his direction and when he looks up to his side he can’t help but get shocked. His brown eyes are wide and bites his bottom lip out of nervousness. 

He’s not Andy. 

Andy has blonde hair, long blonde hair, and not _black_. Andy is tall, almost towering him. The man beside him is smaller compared to Andy. Andy’s eyes are blue, dark blue, and not as beautiful as the warm dark brown eyes gazing down at him. Andy doesn’t look at him like that. He doesn’t look at him with such fondness and warmth and Liam wondered if Andy really loves because the man beside him is looking at him as if Liam carries the universe in his hands. 

Liam is still speechless, the other guests have stopped staring at them, when the not-Andy-guy leans down to whisper on his ear. 

“I’m Zayn. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick,” Zayn whispers, voice almost angelic and soft. Liam nods, breathing unsteady and hands sweating. He clears his throat and Zayn pulls away to look at him with a smile. 

Liam smiles back too, a small shy smile on his lips. He’s about to ask Zayn to seat on the other chair when Zayn shows a stalk of white tulip and hands it over to Liam. 

Liam looks at the flower and to Zayn, brows arching on his forehead. He’s never received a flower in his entire life. Andy didn’t get him on their first anniversary this year. He silently hoped that Andy would, he’s willing to let roses pass even if roses are so mainstream and boring for his liking. He’s always liked the idea of receiving and giving flowers. It’s so sweet. 

“I hope this is okay,” Zayn whispers. 

“Tulip’s my favourite,” Liam answers before taking the flower and feeling the brush of Zayn’s skin against his. 

He stares at the white petals, getting drown in the wonderful fleeting feeling it sends him. 

“Let’s eat, you must be hungry,” Zayn says walking toward the other end. The waitress appears beside them and hands down their menus. 

She replaces the small bowl with a new one. She lights the candle and smiles at Liam when Liam looks up at him to mouth his thanks. 

Staring at Zayn, he can’t help but weird Of course he feels weird, Zayn is a stranger. But Zayn looks harmless, he looks like he wouldn’t even dare to kill a fly. He looks so soft, and mushy yet the bones on his cheeks are sharp and his jawline is so refine. The light stubble peppered on his jawline makes him look so manly yet his eyes speaks of sweetness and endearment. 

If he was one of the people from the other tables, he wouldn’t get mad at Zayn for being late. He would look at Zayn from head to toe and forgive him because _god_ Zayn is beautiful. All the wonderful adjectives in the dictionary wouldn’t give him justice, he’s almost perfect, it’s hard to get mad at him. 

Zayn is smiling at him, the menu on the table. His left arm is propped on the table, his chin resting on his left hand and he’s smiling at Liam. Liam blinks and tries to smile back. 

“Have you guys decided yet?” 

“I’ll have steak with baby carrots and mashed potato please,” Liam answers. 

“Chicken parmigiana for me,” Zayn says before adding, “and red wine please.” 

“Excellent,” the waitress replies. “Food will be served in 10 minutes. I’ll bring your wine shortly.” 

“Thanks,” Zayn replies, smile so genuine and charming. 

Liam slumps on his seat, his back on the backrest and fingers toying with the petals absentmindedly. 

“Where have you been? Traffic wasn’t that bad a while ago,” Liam asks. He wants this night to be a wonderful night. He’s going to enjoy tonight and the idea of Andy is completely blocked in his mind. 

Zayn grins, “I know. I had been busy with my latest creation, you know?” 

“I don’t know, you’ve been busy lately. I rarely see you,” Liam replies playfully and Zayn chuckles on his palm. Liam blushes because Zayn’s laughter send chills in his skin. 

“I’m really, really sorry babe,” Zayn says. His laughter dies down as he reaches for Liam’s right hand with his left. He clutches Liam’s fingers with his, the thumb massaging his knuckles. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You better,” Liam grins. He doesn’t let go of Zayn’s fingers, basks into the warmth of Zayn’s thin slender fingers. 

“I will,” Zayn says. He pulls Liam’s hand and presses a kiss on Liam’s palm. 

Liam freezes. He can feel his ears getting red and he’s hundred percent sure that Zayn sees it. He doesn't know what to say, got himself tongue tied before this gorgeous stranger kissing his palm like they’ve known each other forever. 

That’s the thing—Zayn _is_ a stranger but Liam feels safe with him. He feels fucking comfortable it’s almost nonsensical. It’s crazy. 

“Here’s your wine,” the waitress appears with their drinks. She places a glass on either of them and pours a generous amount of wine. Once done, she places the bottle between them and smiles before turning around to serve their meal. 

“This is nice,” Liam says once she’s gone. Zayn is still holding his hand and he can’t help but smile on how their hands almost look like spooning on the white tablecloth. 

“Yeah it is,” Zayn replies, smiling fondly before taking a sip. 

& & &

They talk about everything and anything. 

Their food arrives and Zayn smiles when Liam almost roll his eyes at the sight of the succulent steak on his plate. He lets go of Liam’s hand after squeezing it one last time. 

“Let’s eat,” Zayn encourages and Liam nods. He grabs the knife and fork while Zayn takes another of his wine. 

The first bite made him realised how hungry he really was. Stupid Andy for making him wait this long. He looks at Zayn who’s slurping the pasta like a model on screen. Well, actually not. Zayn looks funny trying to slurp the pasta without making a noise. Some of the tomato sauce smears his lips and Liam giggles when Zayn glares at him. 

“Who orders spaghetti on their first date?” Liam asks after swallowing the meat. He resists the urge to wipe the stain on Zayn’s cheeks. 

“This is not our first date,” Zayn says simply. “It’s our date night,” he reminds Liam and Liam blinks, completely taken aback, before nodding with a blush on his cheeks. 

Taking another bite, Liam grins with closed mouth as he munches on the baby carrots with gravy. Zayn takes a bite of his chicken and presses a table napkin on his lips. 

“How was work?” Zayn asks. 

Swallowing and tilting his head as he try to recall of his day, Liam smiles and says, “Oh you know. The usual-- papers to check and grades to record.” 

“You’re a teacher?” Zayn asks. His face is bright, eyes twinkling and Liam feels another weird string pull on his stomach. Andy never looked at him like that. Andy never asked how his day was or did appreciate his work at all. 

“Yeah,” Liam blushes, “I’m teaching Biology. But I’ll be on this year’s winter musical.” 

“You’re going to perform?” 

Liam pouts and shakes his head, “No. No, I mean. The kids will perform while I plan and direct--well, co-direct with another teacher. Louis is the drama--Sorry. I’m boring you.” 

Zayn shakes his head and places the table napkin beside the plate. He reaches for Liam’s closest hand and squeezes it. “No,” he says, voice comforting and encouraging. “You’re not boring me. You’re actually pretty amazing, please continue. So Louis?” 

Liam swears Zayn can feel his erratic pulse right now. He’s starting to sweat buckets because Zayn is such a wonderful man. Did he just call Liam amazing? Liam had never heard Andy compliment him. 

Being with makes him doubt what Andy’s intentions are in their relationship. Zayn is the opposite of Andy. Zayn is more beautiful than Andy, that’s for sure. 

“Uh so, yeah. Louis,” Liam smiles back and lifts the fork with his free hand. He tosses the baby carrot into the gravy and eats it. He watches as Zayn does the same with his fork, twirling the pasta in his fork and slurping too much in his mouth. He smiles while munching the pasta and Liam laughs before squeezing Zayn’s hand back. 

“Louis is the drama teacher, and he gets very demanding and whiny and all. So he asked my help and Harry, his boyfriend, to participate in the musical.” 

Zayn nods. He smiles and takes a sip of his wine. 

“That’s great, I would love to see your musical,” he says and Liam looks at him surprised. Zayn sounds so sure and supportive it almost hurts. Instead of dismissing Zayn’s appreciation, he nods and replies— 

“I’ll send you tickets,” Zayn squeezes his hand and Liam is certain Zayn is staring at his beetred cheeks and neck. 

& & &

Their food were wiped away quickly, rounds of wine came too fast and both of them were surprised to find almost the basic things of their lives. 

Liam is looking at him with puppydog eyes and Zayn but rolls his eyes. 

“I’m paying,” Liam fights. He is gritting his teeth but can’t help twitch his lips into a smile when Zayn shakes his head and clutches into the bill tightly. 

“I’m going to pay for this one,” Zayn counters when the waitress appears and asks for the payment. 

“But,” Liam begs and Zayn shakes his head again. He gets up on his feet, and stands beside Liam. 

“But if you want, I can walk you home and you can tell me more about yourself,” Zayn offers and Liam looks up at him. Zayn smiles and reaches out a hand, waiting for Liam to respond. 

“I don’t get it,” Liam replies, taking Zayn’s hand. “How is that fair? I don’t get you.” 

Zayn shakes his head with a laugh and stays silent as they guide the both of them out the restaurant. 

Liam stares at Zayn’s back. He’s wearing a light blue button shirt and greyish silver knit jumper. He’s wearing black jeans and combat boots. It’s a mix and match of formal and boyish look that makes Liam admire him more. 

Once they’re out, the cold fall breeze hits their cheeks and Zayn flushes beside him. He looks at Zayn and looks down at their still intertwined hands. 

“Lead the way, babe,” Zayn says while pulling him closer and placing a quick kiss on Liam’s cheek. 

He flusters under Zayn’s gaze and Liam tries to control his feelings before nodding and walking towards the left. 

They walk past by the shops, along the crowd in silence. Liam doesn’t feel weird and around Zayn, but he certainly feels a rush of blood in his system whenever Zayn looks at him. He feels a bit overwhelmed when he’s under Zayn’s gaze. 

But he’s okay with Zayn. He actually likes being around Zayn and if that doesn’t sound weird then Liam doesn’t know what is. 

He only met Zayn and yet they both feel, or at least, what Liam thinks, is that the both feel comfortable with each other. It’s insane. It’s like looking for a puzzle piece that completes your picture. Zayn is the last puzzle piece in Liam’s life. It’s almost perfect, like destiny. They have a word for that— 

Serendipity. 

“Tomorrow’s another busy day,” Zayn mumbles and Liam turns to look at him. 

“You have kids to teach and feed with knowledge while I try to sell paintings,” he continues. 

“Are you an artist?” Liam asks, his other hand holding the tulip, twisting the stalk in his fingertips. 

“Close enough, you donut,” Zayn chirps. He pokes Liam’s forehead making Liam’s eyes cross for a while before stepping back a bit because of the push. “I’m an art dealer. I sell and buy paintings, you know. Gogh’s, Amrev’s.” 

Liam sticks his tongue out and glares at Zayn, “I know what an art dealer is, Zayn.” 

Zayn barks into fits of laughter, wrapping an arm around his belly and shakes his head. Liam also giggles but tries to school his face into a scowling just to convince the both of them that he’s upset being teased like that. 

“Of course you do,” Zayn replies, rubbing his palm on his chest and leaning near Liam to give another quick kiss on his cheek. “My very very smart babe.” 

Liam bemas, grin so wide and happy because Zayn’s tactility is completely different from Andy. Andy would only want to touch him when they’re in bed and having sex. He wouldn’t touch him like this in public, kiss him openly and Liam wish he did. 

“But I thought you’re working with your latest creation?” Liam asks as they continue walking under the row of trees. 

The light from the stores illuminate their faces and Liam adores how Zayn’s face looks so calm—tranquil almost as if Liam brings him peacefulness in mind and in feelings. 

“Eh?” Zayn mumbles as he stares forward, fingers playing with Liam’s. “I mean yeah, I am working with a painting. But I dunno, I don’t think I’m that good.” 

“Maybe,” Liam whispers, face neutral, trying to hide the teasing eyes and voice. “Yeah, I don’t think you’re that great.” 

Zayn pinches his side and lets go of his hand. Liam yelps and looks at Zayn who speedwalks while laughing. He giggles and massages the insulted hip. He glares at Zayn who only roll his eyes as he approaches him. 

“I was kidding,” Liam says. He reaches for Zayn’s hand but stops when he realizes that it’s awkward. But Zayn beats him into his thoughts, he wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulders and pulls him closer. 

“Hey we haven’t eaten dessert yet,” Zayn says and Liam looks at him with a grin. “And I know this place where they sell the best red velvet cake. We could get a slice, if you want?” 

Liam nods quickly, like a puppy and Zayn laughs before leaning down to press his forehead. 

“Don’t tell me it’s your favorite too,” Zayn says, his breath ghosting Liam’s nose. 

“But it is!” Liam whines impishly and tugs Zayn’s shirt. 

“Of course,” Zayn finishes as they cross the street towards the same diner that Liam’s always been at. 

& & &

They got themselves a booth, a slice of cake and two vanilla milkshakes. Zayn is sitting out the outer seat while Liam is squeezed between the glass window and the man beside him. They’re almost done with the cake and milkshakes when Liam rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

Zayn plays with his hair, running his palm on the soft spikes. There’s a french song playing in the background and Liam plays with Zayn’s finger while humming with the song. His eyes are closed and he’s never felt so, _so_ comfortable. 

“Don’t sleep on me,” he hears Zayn mumble and Liam shakes his head under Zayn’s chin. Zayn’s arm is wrapped tightly around him. He feels so small in Zayn’s warmth, feels so protected and so, _so_ loved. 

“‘M not,” Liam replies and Zayn chuckles while brushing a hand against his cheek. 

They spent a couple of minutes more before stepping out of the diner. Liam’s already elated and sleepy and good thing that his flat is only two blocks away. 

He’s still pressed close against Zayn as they walk down the road. 

When he sees the gate of their compound building, Liam halts and Zayn stops with him. 

Fiddling through his keys, Liam turns around to look at Zayn. Zayn is looking at him, eyes almost deep and enthralling—it’s almost impossible to be forgotten. 

“So,” Liam stutters. It’s late and he has work tomorrow but he’s never seen someone who is as gorgeous as Zayn. “This is me. Thanks for tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn replies, his hands are in his pockets and he’s looking at Liam with his angelic eyes. 

“Can I—” 

“What’s—” 

They both blink and laugh under the quiet night of London. Liam buzzes in his feet and Zayn shakes his head as he takes a step closer and stares at Liam’s intently. 

“What are you going to tell me?” 

Liam shakes his head and places a hand against Zayn’s chest. 

“You first,” he replies and Zayn grins before leaning down his face closer to Liam’s. 

Liam waits patiently, feeling antsy but decides to calm himself when Zayn only smiles consolingly at him. 

“Can I ask you to go out with me?” Zayn asks, “Like for real this time.” 

Liam stops his breathing and looks at Zayn’s eyes. He sees the galaxies, all wonderful things and he can’t believe he’s nodding and he sees Zayn’s smile widen. 

He can deal with Andy later and he thinks it’s about time to settle it with him after a year of almost trying and thinking that they are okay because they obviously don’t match. 

“Your turn then,” Zayn says, his breath tickling Liam’s lips. “What do you want to ask me?” 

Liam giggles, the tulip already tucked inside the pocket of his coat, “It’s silly.” 

“I won’t,” Zayn assures him. He grabs Liam’s hand and draws a circle in it. “Tell me.” 

“What’s your favorite painting?” 

Zayn blinks and smiles, “I’ll tell you if you tell me your name.” 

& & &

Two weeks later...

_I dun get it. y do u like In Bed??_

**Just because, Liam**

_dun forget. our date :’)_

**I would never, babe. x**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos? Tell me your thoughts x
> 
> The painting mentioned can be found here: [In Bed](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com/post/132844578084/in-bed-henri-de-toulouse-lautrec-an-image-about)


End file.
